Overwatch: The Recall
by FandomPrincess246
Summary: It's been years since the now infamous team of Overwatch has disbanded, no longer serving the world as its heroes. They all run separate lives away from that of soldiers, superheroes, scientists, and the greatest men and woman who stood proudly. Now, they've been recalled back into action. The world needs them, but…does it? Who will answer the call? Friends, foes, new faces…
1. Beginnings

**Chapter 1: Beginnings**

(note: there's some Spanish and it's translated at the bottom of the page!)

* * *

 _Once upon a time, there were three siblings: two brothers and a sister._ _The three of them worked very hard their whole lives only to become rich behind their wildest dreams. With these riches, they built a great palace. It was very much admired among others, but it could always use something more. It needed this and that and so on and so forth. They built all that it needed and it was even more admired, but an old man told them it needed three more things: a pitcher of el agua de la vida, the water of life, a branch where the smell of the flowers gave eternal beauty, and the talking bird._

 _The oldest brother decided to set out after it. Of course, his siblings worried about the journey ahead in search of such things. They asked the old man how they could know he was safe, and the man gave them a knife: as long as it was bright, he was well, but when it was bloody, evil had fallen upon him. And so, he set off._

 _His journey took him far and wide until he met with a friendly giant along a winding path of stones that went up the mountain. He was told that he had to walk past stones that would mock him; if he did not turn, he could gain what he was after, but if he did, he would turn to stone as well. He went to the mountain, but the stones jeered at him so loudly he turned to throw a rock at them, and turned to stone._

 _Warned by the knife that something had happened, his brother followed him, and suffered the same fate. The mocking got to him and he couldn't ignore their words, just as his brother before him had. Their sister was all that remained._

 _She later followed their footsteps, but did not turn. Their words couldn't find her nor ruin her. At the top of the mountain, she found a pool and the talking bird perched on a branch within the tree. She took all that they'd seeker, but being tired from the journey, she let spill a few drops of the water of life, which turned her stone brothers back. She sprinkled the water on all the stones and restored them all to life. At home, she planted the tree and watered it, and it grew, and the bird perched in its boughs. With the water, they could live eternally but only wished for that tree to live on beyond them. The bird spoke truths and its songs attracted all from fat and wide. The flowers that grew from their tree granted them eternal beauty only for them to find happiness in the love of others._

"And then what happened?" The woman somewhat shut the book resting in her lap, curiously looking over at the boy who asked the question. She looked back up, seeing the other children lying in their beds as they all stared at her expectantly. She smiled and shook her head with a warm smile.

"And then they all lived happily ever after." She replied, standing up from her place sitting at the end of one of the small beds.

"I told you!" A girl whispered to her group of friends where all of them were crammed together on one bed. They soon launched into giggles.

"Alright, alright. That's enough. It's way past your bedtimes." The woman clapped her hands and all the kids ran back to their beds, either yawning or complaining quietly about how they weren't tired.

"Can't we stay up a little longer?" The boy from before mumbled softly. The woman raised an eyebrow at him, that smile still apparent on her face though still a little stern.

"Carlitos, it's late enough as it is."

"*Lo siento, Señora Maria." The elderly woman smiled and tucked the child in, kissing his forehead before shuffling back to the door. She stopped in the doorway, her hand on the light switch as she smiled at the kids.

"*Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches, Señora Maria!" She chuckled and turned out the light, softly shutting the door behind her.

She walked down the hall of the large building quietly, listening to the rain outside. She hummed to herself quietly with only the sounds of that and the rain filling the house as she continued on until she came to the top of the stairs. The calm was interrupted by a frantic pounding at the front door, causing Maria to jump in surprise before rushing to the door. She'd hardly opened it when another woman ran into the house, drenched from the rain outside, and looked absolutely terrified. The woman, once inside, spoke so quickly and with such fear to her voice that it took Maria a moment of concerned confusion for her to go comfort the poor woman.

"What is the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost." Even with rather lighthearted words, there was genuine worry laced within.

"T-They're back! *¡Ellos están de regreso! ¡Muchos de ellos! ¡No sé lo que quieren, no en este momento, pero que significan problema! ¡Lo sé, lo–!" Maria was in no way prepared for the extremely fast words thrown her way in less than one minute.

"Calm down, hija! Now, take a deep breath and tell me…who is here?"

"*¡ _Los Perros Negros_!" Both of their eyes were wide at this, Maria quickly recovering from the news and holding the frantic woman by the shoulders gently, but firmly.

"Was anyone else outside? Is everyone in town still in their homes? They need to be safe."

The woman nodded slowly. "N-No…I didn't see anyone else outside."

"Good. Go upstairs, my office is the first room you will see: I'm sure someone else is awake and will see to you. I'll be up in a moment." Even as Maria spoke, the woman seemed a bit skeptical, but another glance at the door sent her scurrying up the stairs. The Sister sighed and tentatively pulled back the curtains just a bit on front window, peering out at the darkened streets. She could already hear slight laughter and gruff voices alongside trucks making their way down the street, the lights within houses and workplaces all shut off. Even the streetlights seemed scarily dim as if the town was holding its breath while the dangerous group made its way through.

" _Los Perros Negros…_ " She was mentally praying for them to continue on their way without trouble. No doubt, they either were on their way to deliver something or had already stolen a fair amount of goods and were just headed back home to look over the spoils. To her, it didn't matter as long as no one got hurt.

They were out of sight, going farther and farther away as they closed in on the roads that followed the dense jungles. "Stay safe, * _mi niña precisoa_ …" With those whispered words, she shut the curtains again and rushed back upstairs.

* * *

The group continued on its way, joking and laughing with such inflated confidence that it had terrified the town they'd been passing through. Of course, they'd stolen quite a bit from the next one over and utterly trashed it, but they'd let this one off easy with just the thievery.

"Yes…yes…well, tell him we'll have it by tomorrow. Look, you think my job is any easier, _gringo_? You do yours and I'll do mine, got it. I've got a reputation here and I'm not letting the boss spoil that…yes…alright. Done. Hasta mañana." One of the men hung his phone with a growl. He was one of several others, dressed in all black with steel, studded accents and one touch of dark red. He seemed less fearful than some of his men, some of which had hid their faces, while he lounged about in one of the trucks with his arm laying comfortably out of the window. Things seemed to be looking up his gang until the truck jolted forward when it was forced to stop so suddenly.

"Watch the road!"

"There's a tree in the road, sir! There's no way we can move it, we've gotta find a way around." He wasn't lying when he spoke: the cars ahead of them had abruptly halted due to the large tree that blocked a good majority of the road, providing absolutely no way around it.

"Warn me next time or someone's gonna find _you_ in the road." The discussion amongst them all was quick: they couldn't afford to ever waste time by holding themselves up with a simple roadblock. The rain pounded down a bit heavier now as they took a side road that lead through the trees, lightning lighting up their surroundings more than their headlights ever could in comparison. Of course, with how dark it was, they hardly noticed a pair of eyes that glinted dangerously in that flash of light, watching them from not too far in eerie silence. A low voice, unintelligible to anyone who might have heard it due to its volume, spoke quietly as a pair of lights lit up on the ground near this person before both rushed forward after the trucks.

They continued on their way without a care, though were still wary of the animals and the low light within the jungles that made their headlights seem like nothing and even the lightning only worked on occasion when it crackled through the sky. The deeper into the jungle they went, the darker it seemed. However, their group was more or less used to it: on the other hand, the heavy rain limited vision much more and they'd already come across a road block, so who's to say they wouldn't find another?

That's exactly what _Los Perros Negros_ came across, only not like the tree from before.

An annoyed groan came from the one in charge, poking his head out of the window and banging against the side of the truck as he called out to his men ahead of his truck. "What is it this time?"

"Animal in the road! We're gonna move it." One called back in a gruff voice, soon followed by some annoyance from a few others as they exited their vehicles with a slam of the truck doors.

The headlights of the first truck stayed locked on the animal that was laying on its side, its back facing them and staying still to the point where it looked completely dead. Even still, one of them raised a gun as they approached it and muttered with confusion, "…what is that?"

The body on the ground was an exceedingly dark grey, nearly black, and very streamlined and smooth like the body of a big cat. Parts of its limbs seemed broken up in regularly jointed places and a few pieces that would make a normal animal (simple features like ears, proper feet, maybe fur) were missing. One of the men poked at its back, near the shoulder with the end of his gun as if testing if it was alive before any of them risked moving it. Those who had left their vehicles jumped back when two huge green eyes opened, causing them to raise their guns warily at the feline beast that raised its head and stared blankly at them all.

With their focus drawn to it, they couldn't have focused their gaze on the trees surrounding them. Thus, they didn't see those same eyes from before and the glint of a weapon in their hands. Shots were fired and soon the headlights began going out one by one until they were left completely in the dark. Shouting filled the air immediately and those who had left the safety of their vehicles were moving around frantically to return to the trucks. A few came out with flashlights, shining streams of light into the trees where the shots had come from.

"*¿Quién está ahí? ¡Muéstrate!" One shouted, aiming his weapon as another positioned his flashlight where they assumed someone was hiding.

Unfortunately, they assumed correctly.

"* _Ahora_." That one word made the beast spring to life. It leapt to its feet and launched itself at two of the men before they could blink. It moved too fast and seemed too smart to be a regular animal, its strength outweighing those that it pinned to the ground as it snatched a gun in its jaws. The bite force itself didn't actually snap it into pieces, but it broke it to the point where using it was no longer an option. A laugh resounded and rustling leaves followed with the movement of a figure, seem for a split second when someone tried to shine a light on them.

"You'll have to try harder than that." A teasing woman's voice spoke up and was followed by another shot. It seemed that she'd aimed for the lights yet again, someone dropping their flashlight with a shriek of pain from that shot meeting his hand. Someone landed on the roof of one of the trucks and the sounds of metal cutting into metal was horrible…though, it was nothing compared to hearing several pops and the air hissing out of tires. Those who weren't preoccupied by the cybernetic animal opened fire on the mysterious woman as she continued wrecking havoc for them as her damage continued from actual gang members to the trucks. They were firing desperately to get her to run or, better yet, get rid of her permanently, but that was easier said than done. She was moving quick and used cover a lot more frequently than they seemed to do, since it was either shoot her/that bot or try to protect their cargo. A shotgun being fired sent the men back to the remaining trucks that could still drive as orders were barked impatiently to everyone present.

"Leave it, we'll come back for them! We're getting out now!" The boss yelled, already being driven away as fast as possible back down the path to the blocked off road. The rest (the rest that were able to by that point) followed suit without hesitation and the woman drew back.

"* _Sígueme_." A single command escaped her, causing the animal to pause until she began pursuing the trucks where it bolted right after her.

With each shot fired, tires went out one by one and caused the vehicles to stop before they could possibly crash. "* _Ve_." The beast left the woman's side and to the trucks that were left behind, thus leaving her to continue forward towards the very last one.

The remaining truck skidded to a stop on the main road, one side of the car scratching against their original obstacle. Everyone who was left inside the remaining vehicle were freaking out just after the attack.

"W-Where do we go now?" The man who was driving stammered out, his knuckles having gone white from gripping the steering wheel so tight.

"The road is blocked. Where do you think?!" The boss shouted and raised a hand, the man at the wheel flinching just at the motion. "We'll go back through the town."

"Aww, * _pobre bebitos preciosos_. Leaving so soon?" The woman's voice returned just as their truck was turning around, their back to the tree and sides to the thick foliage surrounding the road. "I imagined _Los Perros Negros_ to be just like your name, but I see you're much sadder…my condolences do go out to you…couldn't even face one woman…" Her voice had a sarcastic sting to it that was laced with such a blunt honesty that one of the men in the back climbed out, explaining that he'd handle her so they could get a move on. While the other two wanted to stop him, make him see some reason, their boss rolled his eyes and waited impatiently.

In a matter of seconds, something zipped through the leaves and landed a bullseye on his neck. He fell to the ground in a second, still breathing but definitely out cold.

"Move!" The boss grumbled as if nothing had happened. A laugh made all but him jump due to how much closer it sounded.

"Cowards…you can't even face me? You'd much rather run away? I'll still find you and I'll still win. Be my guests: hide behind your boss for as long as you can…after all, it's quite clear you can't even hold your own." She spoke with an almost overbearing confidence. That confidence shined through when the driver spotted her walking on the tree that was behind them.

"We outnumber you!" The man that remained in the backseat yelled, "You wouldn't stand a chance!"

The woman laughed again. "*Qué lindo…you don't know who I am. That's fine, as it'll make this all the more fun. Unfortunately, your suppliers won't be happy to know you lost against me."

The man swore and grabbed his gun before leaving his accomplices behind in the truck despite the shouts from the driver to come back.

"Show yourself! You call us cowards, but you hide in the shadows!" He growled as he made his way around the truck. "Get out here! ¡Ahora!"

"Since you asked so nicely…" The woman's silhouetted form in the taillights paused, having moved forward a few steps until the barrel of the gun was aimed at her forehead where she raised her arms somewhat in surrender. Her stance didn't last for very long, taking aim and sending something flying towards his hand. The man shrieked in pain as he dropped his firearm to clutch painfully at his hand. A sharp bit of metal had sunk into his hand; enough to cause pain and draw blood, but clearly not sharp enough to sink into his skin deeply.

The woman ran forward as he remained standing, trying to stem the bleeding, and kicked his gun far out of reach. He was the next one to hit the ground and the woman rested her heel against his chest, her gaze turning to the patiently waiting truck. The driver was whimpering in his seat when she stared at them and the taillights soon went out one at a time. As it happened, however, he'd began moving just as the last one shattered and was soon speeding away. He was too scared to even look behind him.

Her eyes widened behind those goggles. Those two that were left would be a bigger problem if they made it back through town and could easily use anyone as a shield against her. A low growl and an incoherent string of grumbled words slipped past her lips.

Inside the truck, the driver continued to freak out as he muttered to himself in Spanish and even his boss sat beside him in a state that wasn't as calm or unamused as before. Sure, those men were expendable to him, but his own body was something more important to him (and other employers) than anything else. It was no wonder why he freaked out upon seeing flashes of red and blue lights up ahead that lit up the buildings around them. They had no choice but to stop in front of several police cars and many more officers standing beside them.

"Por favor, step out of the vehicle, nice and slow." The command came in an instant and the truck's terrified driver obeyed without a hitch, approaching the police without a hitch. Of course his boss wouldn't play as nicely, remaining seated despite the demands from one of the officers growing somewhat louder as though he hadn't heard them. He eventually conceded and left with his hands up, slow movements and a feigned look of shock on his face. It disappeared to one of aggravation when he lashed out and grabbed an officer as well as a pistol from his belt.

"Now, you're going to let us go or else! You can start by moving your cars before–!" Before he could even finish his statement, a dart zipped through the air and landed dead center between his shoulder blades. The officer in his grasp freed themselves as the man fell to the ground. Silence passed between everyone, save for footsteps and heavy breathing of someone coming up the road. A light shined next to the truck to see a woman and a cybernetic animal beside her, both dragging a few unconscious accomplices behind them.

"Officers," The woman brought up her goggles to rest on her head, a playfully calm glint in her hazel eyes, "Beautiful night, isn't it?"

They all stared on until she looked down at the criminals laying on the ground next to her. She smiled and continued forward, "They couldn't take my jeering: it simply got the best of them. Now, I'm going to need an ambulance for this man and confirmation that the rest will be taken care of justly. Sound good?" She left them with the police, but stayed around. A hero's work was never done.

* * *

*I'm sorry, Mrs. Maria.

*Good night

*They are back! Many of them! I don't know what they want, not right now, but they mean trouble! I know it, I [know it]!

*The Black Dogs! (it's a reference to a mythical creature)

*My precious child/girl

*Who's there? Show yourself!

*Now

*Follow [me]

*Go

*Poor precious babies

*How cute…


	2. Just Like Everyone Else

**Chapter 2: Just Like Everyone Else**

* * *

The sun shined softly, dimmer at that time in the day, as Reina continued down the street on a familiar route. A busy day at work had left her exhausted, yet she still went on with her routine of returning to the smaller outskirts of her hometown. It had grown significantly as she grew older, many more buildings and facilities added for the betterment of the people. Reina herself had helped and it showed with the means of defense she was constantly checking up on that were set up everywhere in town. Many took the form of simple statues resembling jungle cats and she saw a few as she walked down the relatively peaceful street. Seeing them brought a small sense of pride along with a sense of forlornness. They were her home's heroes now. She wasn't needed, not personally.

She was as much of a hero as everyone else.

Reina stopped outside a large, yet worn home with tall front doors and chalk drawings decorating the sidewalk in front of it. Going up those stairs and knocking on the door took her a moment, having lost herself in her thoughts, but her knocks were quickly answered regardless.

"¡ _Mi niña preciosa_!" In a split second, she was pulled inside and into a hug. Reina blinked a few times at the aged woman who'd wrapped her arms around her middle and trapped her arms at her sides. Still, she couldn't help but smile.

"Hello, *madrina. How is everyone lately?" She chuckled, laughing a little more when the woman pulled back with a pout.

"That's *abuela to you, young lady. Next thing I know you'll be using my name. Don't you forget, you're still my niña!" Reina rolled her eyes but her smile never wavered. "I've been good, thank you. Oh, and the kids? Trouble as always, but they've been rather–"

"REINA!" Before she knew what hit her, a group of kids ran at the tall woman and neatly tackled her to the floor. It took some strength for her to keep upright with five giddy kids clinging to her arms, legs, and torso.

"–energetic, lately."

"Señora Maria, you didn't tell us Reina was coming!" A boy of about 12 spoke up, giving a wide grin that showed off a missing front tooth.

"Carlitos, I visit everyday! Maria shouldn't have to remind you, but I guess I'm just not that fun anymore…" Reina chuckled and let out a sigh of relief as the rambunctious kids released her from their grip. The boy's eyes widened and he immediately started speaking rapidly and stammering his words out while throwing his small arms around her torso.

"No! Lo siento mucho, Ms. Reina! You're the best!"

"Get over here, you little flatterer!" It didn't take long for Reina and Carlitos to attract a few other kids within the house after she'd grabbed him in a hug and began to tickle his sides without a shred of mercy. They grouped up on her, however, and she was wheezing from laughing so much until Maria's stern voice stopped and silenced everyone present.

"Enough of that! You know why Reina is here and I'm sure she's tired after her day. Why don't you all go wait for dinner at the table, okay?" She said. There were a few complaints mixed with nods as they hurried away down the hall to the dining room. She grabbed Reina's arm to hold her back when the woman had tried to follow them.

"How bad is it?"

"How bad is what?"

"Reina," Maria sighed and turned her around to face her, giving her a knowing look, "you've been overworking yourself for weeks now. If anyone would know, I would. What's going on with you?" The received silence wasn't a reassuring answer. Finally, Reina let out a soft sigh and looked up from the floor to Maria's face.

"Yes, I have been working a little bit more, but it's nothing I can't handle. I'm perfectly fine."

Maria furrowed her brows and went from an expression of warmth and concern became much harder with a little annoyance. "Don't lie to me: you're awful at it."

"I'm. fine. I'm an adult, you don't need to worry about me anymore, abuela." Reina brushed away the older woman's hand and started walking to the dining room, leaving her to stand there with an unreadable look on her face. She didn't want to lie, but if it kept others from worrying about her, she would. What's worse, she wasn't even overworking herself for her job: it was in her own personal time that she continued working on anything and everything, all as if the weight of the world rested on her shoulders alone as her responsibility.

It wasn't…not anymore…and she knew that. It was what killed her.

"Reina, are you gonna join us?" Carlitos' voice snapped her back to the present and she shot him a tired smile from her place at the doorway, nodding subtly before stepping over to join everyone at the table. Even if it killed her, she still had a place among civilians. She'd only have to get used to it.

* * *

"…and then, she defeated the robotic monster single handedly! Of course, these things were nothing because she'd faced entire troops all alone with nothing but her wit and–" It was much later in the evening when Reina was helping Maria get the children to bed that she decided to tell them all stories of her time as a hero. Of course, it was never her initial idea, but their excitement and the way their eyes seemed to light up softened her heart to the point where they'd gotten her to childishly boast and remember said stories with very dramatic words and motions. This hadn't been their first time hearing this particular story, however.

"No you didn't! You had help from an angel! An angel wearing armor and wielding that staff thing!"

"She had a name, Isabella, but I don't remember that happening…"

"Don't forget when Reinhardt raised his shield when you got hurt! And his war hammer?! It was all, _zoom SMASH_!"

"Thank you, Carlitos, but that–"

"And didn't two soldiers jump in when you all needed the help? I forgot their names though…wasn't it Morri–"

"That's enough!" The slight fun they'd had teasing Reina vanished when a crack in her voice silenced them all. Well, all except one.

"Ms. Reina…" A little girl spoke up from her place in one of the beds in the room. Reina took a moment to sigh and force a small smile as she hummed questioningly. "Do you…do you miss being a superhero?"

Reina was caught of guard and actually seemed relatively surprised at the question. It didn't stop her from replying with a soft and gentle tone, "Yes. Everyday. I still wish I could be a hero, just for one day. Until that can happen again, I'll help like Señora Maria or the shopkeeper down the street or the couples who come here for you all…I'll be just like everyone else." Her smile was much more genuine this time.

Clearing her throat, she stood up and shot them a teasing look. "Now, you all could go to sleep or I can tell Señora Maria that you all had seconds for dessert without her permission."

"No!" The loud response only made her laugh as she went around the room wishing each individually a goodnight along with a hug and a promise to return as usual the next day. It was the same as everyday, but she got a surprise when she was tucking in the girl who'd spoke up earlier. Wrapping her small arms around Reina's neck, she tiredly whispered a few sweet words before yawning and laying back down. It left the woman completely silent yet again but gave a little chuckle and grin as she left her bedside for the door.

"Buenas noches. Hasta mañana." She mumbled, turning out the lights and shutting the door as quietly as possible behind her. A slightly ragged breath escaped her and she leaned back against the door, resting her palms against the wood and staring down at her feet. _How can I have it so good out of everyone who had to leave?_ She questioned herself as she stood there for what felt like forever until separating herself from the door and shuffling down the hall. She glanced outside the windows she passed only to see how dark and quiet it was. The only light came from the streetlights and a few establishments that were open, the only sounds coming from bugs and the soft pitter patter of rain that had just began to fall.

"Reina! There you are!" She'd stopped at the top of the stairs, staring outside even while Maria had run up to her holding a thin jacket and an umbrella. "Here, I don't want you to get sick."

"Gracias, abuela." Reina replied, returning the hug her godmother gave to her before taking the stairs two at a time as she slipped on her jacket. Better to get home (and back to work, really) before the rain got too bad. "I'll be back, same time tomorrow, alright? Good night."

"Wait, niña!" She paused when she was halfway out the door, her head swiveling around at Maria's voice and footsteps as she rushed over to the door after her. "Please…don't work too hard. Get some rest and take it easy for awhile, okay preciosa?" Maria asked with a soft, warm smile that was hard for Reina to say no too. That didn't mean she didn't _want_ to, but the Maria was busy enough worrying about a house full of kids without the extra weight of her everlasting concern for someone she still saw as a scared child. So, instead of worrying her more, Reina nodded and promised to listen to her if only this once. That seemed to do it, earning the brunette a kiss on the cheek and a goodnight before she left.

The walk home was a rather uneventful one with nothing that was out of the ordinary. A few people she knew greeted Reina on the way home with her offering simple waves as people either walked past or ran inside to avoid the rain as it slowly got heavier. The outskirts of the town delved into the busier side with much taller buildings and definitely more people. Now this is where something was always happening.

Crime, while it wasn't as bad as it had once been with all the efforts, was still a big problem. Plenty of places were still going through reconstruction if they'd been hit especially hard and there were poorer parts of the country, heck, her own _town_. Lately, several humans and omnics seemed bent on standing outside holding assemblies. Things weren't as bad here for omnics as they were in other countries, Reina knew this, so sometimes she wondered. However, she still understood it…to an extent. Seeing one of these groups holding up signs outside one of the establishments that didn't allow the machines to enter really did make her pause.

She wasn't proud of her… _distrust_ , but she'd been one to grow up and fight during the omnic crisis that had hit countries around the world hard and that included her own home. She knew what they could do and what they were built for. It shouldn't have even been upsetting anymore, but looking past it was still difficult sometimes.

It was a matter of living in ignorance…just like everyone else. Just turn away and leave it to the professionals. Pretend like nothing was out of the ordinary. Even as that group, be them human or omnic, received scornful words and jeering from passerby, she didn't look back. Rather, she couldn't. She had to become numb or else she couldn't live a normal life. She just kept on walking.

Her slight discomfort and analyzing of it all made her all but throw open her front door and slam it behind her when she entered. She sighed, running a hand through her dark brown locks before throwing the umbrella to the side and tossing off her shoes before continuing her way inside. The place was big enough for a handful of people and the inventive work that Reina tended to take home with her. It felt big and empty with actually little furniture and decor except for what was needed or provided a bit of comfort so that it didn't feel as hollow within the house.

A low rumble and a soft whirring sound greeted her as she flipped on the lights to her room, a large hunk of dark grey metal moving on the bed as a feline head lifted from the comforter to look at her.

"What are you doing up there? Down." Reina gave the demand like she always had and the cybernetic cat stood and gently climbed down from the bed before sitting down right at the end of it and staring back up at her with those bright blue eyes. She just glanced over and sort of nudged it towards the door. "I'll check on you in a minute, alright? I'm gonna get dressed." It finally seemed content with leaving her be, if only for a moment, and set itself up comfortably outside the door while Reina dressed herself in a loose nightshirt. The robotic animal strolled back in the second the door opened once more to allow it inside.

Even if she was the one who made it, small behaviors that were actually rather frequent never ceased to surprise her. Though, any behavior from an omnic did the same, but even then she could always trace that back to an omnium. The means of defense was designed and built by her alone, the first of many and the only one that she kept personally: she couldn't part with her original creation. It wasn't all that different, save for a few changes to its original, pacifistic manners of defense within the programming, but she kept it around and it puzzled her some days for the reason of her understanding of it seeming to leave whenever it did anything she didn't see as…well, robotic. _Nothing wrong as always_ , she thought as she peered over at its face curiously. Those same round eyes stared right back at her.

"All finished, Beta. You can leave…" Instead, it simply curled up at her the foot of the bed, "…or you can sit there." That same rumble from before came from Beta before it fully laid down without a care.

Reina shook her head and was about to leave to get back to work as usual when she remembered her promise to Maria. She'd been worried just at the possibility of Reina working too much on more of her defensive inventions and she didn't even know the half of it. She'd hardly gotten sleep some nights with those all-nighters and exhausted herself to the point where work the next day was a challenge, even with dozens of coffees throughout the day. Did it stop her? Most of the time, no. This time, however, she'd allow herself a break. Just this once.

She plopped down on the bed, grabbed the remote and absentmindedly turned on the tv.

"…the two 'Junkers' have continued their crime spree across the globe-"

"…a train was supposedly held up by a familiar face associated with the fallen group known as-"

"…*¿Y Quién es Sombra? Live in Dorado-"

"…tensions have risen as riots in King's Row have become more violent between omnics and-"

"…and the second omnic crisis currently contained within Russia continues to rage on, claiming another two thousand lives in the past month."

A growl left Reina's throat as she threw the remote across the room, Beta standing up and looking at her over its shoulder before going to retrieve it. She didn't bother to change the channel. Didn't waste time turning off the television. It wouldn't make the problems go away, even if she wanted them too. As Beta returned with the fallen remote, obediently placing it in its creator's lap, the woman stared down at it. Frustrated, she clicked the tv off and tossed it away once more. The whispered words of the girl from before lingered in her mind alongside the news she'd been hearing for months.

 _*'Usted sigue siendo un héroe para mí.'_

"No…I'm not…not anymore…not ever again." Her voice shook and she didn't know if she felt anger, denial, or disappointment. It didn't matter. What she said was true.

Beta, having wandered away to grab the remote a second time, instead gave a loud rumble and whir to get Reina's attention. She'd thrown the item out of reach into the closet behind a heavy box and left the robotic beats to sit patiently and wait for her to retrieve it. It seemed so, for a moment, until it walked slowly back to her side and nudged it with the top of its head. Even when she pushed it away, it did so again, this time grabbing the end of her nightshirt gently in its mouth as it tugged her towards the closet and, presumably, the remote. It didn't look like the robot would stop anytime soon, chances are it wouldn't let her sleep with that insistence, so she grudgingly stood up and allowed Beta to drag her over. It didn't try to retrieve the remote as Reina suspected and pawed at the box, looking between both the heavy box and her as it did so until moving its head and front legs into the box.

"That's enough Beta. Get out of there. Hey! Beta!" Reina raised her voice and grabbed at Beta who didn't let up from rummaging its head in the box. It only relented when it brought out a small gauntlet in its teeth and stared up at her. Seeing it was enough to silence her as well as try and stop Beta from even touching the worn gauntlet. She fell to her knees in front of the robotic beast, not moving an inch when the gauntlet it held was placed gently in her lap.

The object brought back more memories than it should've for her and just feeling the cool metal in her hands was somewhat welcomed. She held it close to her chest, looking down at the floor and turning to glance back at the box. She crawled closer and peered inside at the contents.

The second gauntlet to a well missed pair. Aged and slightly torn posters, only in a bit better shape than a blue flag with a symbol in white and orange. A medal that had seen better days, now being covered with dust and having a lightly torn blue ribbon. A pair of goggles. More and more old creations, many small and her own while others had been crafted by others. The woman paused when she reached several photographs. It was harder to look at those than anything else that she'd hidden away.

She looked much younger in the ones where she was present, knowing that her absence in others was due to her taking the picture at random (save for one or two exceptions). Her in mid-run with a wide smile as one hand kept a cowboy hat onto her head while someone in the background tried to come after her. Her standing tall and proud, save for a goofy smile, in front of a familiar base. A scientist and pilot in recovery, both grinning widely for the picture. Her all dressed up with the medal pinned to her chest, that photo sitting right next to another of others appearing the exact same. An infirmary with a busy doctor treating a giant of a man, an arm in a cast just barely visible at the edge of the picture.

She didn't even realize she'd began crying until a tear fell onto the last photo she held shakily in an iron grip as though she was afraid it might disappear. A group of people, some smiling while others looked stern and even a few striking ridiculous poses, standing outside with her somewhat blurry form jumping in with that big, stupid smile. The tears continued in small streams down her face, Reina furiously wiping at her eyes as Beta moved closer to her and laid its head on her lap where her gauntlet now rested with the photos. _It's for the best_ , she thought, almost angry, _They didn't need us…they **don't** need us…_. More small grumbles, attempted reassurances, slipped past her lips as she sat there shaking. Before long, she stood back up and began to shove everything back into the box. Beta tried stopping her to no avail until finally shoving its front half into the box when she was about to close it and throw it into the closet.

"Beta!" She shouted and the robot paused, poking its head out and turning its gaze back up at her, "*Vete. Ahora." It waited like she might change her mind before going through with her demand and leaving the room entirely, Reina shutting the door without a second thought. She flicked off the lights and, after wiping her eyes again in her aggravation, climbed into bed with her back turned to the door.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but it had definitely be more than a few minutes when she heard a voice outside the door and the frantic scratching at its surface. Silently, she got up and pressed an ear against the wood as the scratching began to slow down, finally stopping when a gruff voice came on.

"Winston?" Reina opened the door, but Beta was all that was waiting for her in the dark hallway. Between its teeth it held a small object she thought she'd stuffed back into the box along with everything else. The robotic animal didn't put up a fight when she took it into her hands and listened to her past colleague, pressing a button that showed a small video on a screen on the surface of the device. It went from Winston's exasperated expression to showing off several scenes of the second omnic crisis and other large scale problems that were going on. It was painful to watch, but as Winston continued speaking, she couldn't turn away or turn off the transmission. His words stuck with her as she watched in utter silence, not moving an inch as she listened.

She perked up at those last four words.

"Are you with me?" With that, the words of that little girl flashed through her mind at the same time as the signal for a recall.

* * *

*Godmother

*Grandmother

*And who is Sombra? (Sombra is shadow in Spanish if you want the extra translation)

*You're still a hero to me

*Get out. Now.


	3. Are You With Us?

**Chapter 3: Are You With Us?**

* * *

The flight was a long one, to say the least, but it was short compared to her waiting a few days before being able to grab a flight for Gibraltar. After all, she had to run it through with her employers (though she used the term loosely, since she worked more through herself) about her leaving. However, what took the cake was the lie she gave Maria, saying she had to go to the Mediterranean for business. Sure, it was convincing due to her work on defensive solutions for endangered areas as well as environmental advancements taking her everywhere, but lying about it wasn't something she'd been prepared to do. She got away with going to be leaving for a prolonged amount of time (though it would was a hassle once all the kids found out and they'd barely let her leave the house), but had to keep in contact with Maria as often as she could manage.

So, there she was on a plane to Gibraltar…until she took a separate flight to Gibraltar Rock where the watchpoint was located. Either way, it was a journey ahead that passed by like days. It gave her just enough time to really think her decision through. Recalling Overwatch, an organization brought to an end not only by thousands of civilians across the globe, but recognized by the UN within the Petras Act. She still remembered receiving the news in a room filled with her fellow heroes. It was simple: hang up the capes or face persecution.

Everyone took it differently. Reina was one of the ones who hung up the suit and stepped down without a fight. Others protested, refused and pleaded, while some had left before it could the act was even signed once they knew their work was done. Even if she left without much hassle, it still pained her, knowing how easily they could get rid of them and call such great heroes criminals, dangers to society. Even still, she knew that there was some truth…

Reina had only heard about the Swiss HQ going up in smoke. She had been on an other continent entirely when it had happened, but had broken down like many others and gone on the defensive when the hate and suspicion grew. How could Overwatch have been anything other than heroic? When could it have had any ulterior motive? Why would they? Everyone else was simply wrong. How dare they accuse them of such things. Only years later did she understand where their fears had come from. Working with former criminals couldn't have won anyone's trust, keeping it a secret only shattered their image, and an explosion of one of the headquarters ripped away any glory they might have once had.

With all that in mind, why on earth would Winston send out a recall to former agents? Despite the dangers going on that she knew full well about from news reports, the risks of it all were staggering. Was he honestly prepared for the possibility of any little thing going wrong? Was _she_? She had hurried to catch a flight when she could, but her own reasons were conflicting.

Was it to help? On a base level, of course, but honestly, how could they? They were a novelty at best nowadays, just textbook soldiers from the past. Well, was it to convince them not to? …she had to admit, she'd definitely try, but even then it was a question of who really would win that battle and if either side could really be titled as the good guy. Now they were criminals, not by names slapped on by angered officials, but by _law_. Still, what was there to gain from killing his plan? It wasn't thought through by logical reasoning, she convinced herself of this, and must've been driven by pure emotion and nostalgia…much like when she'd jumped onto a plane with everything she'd need for a legitimate recall.

 _There's no winning, no matter what I'm here for_ , she thought with an exasperated sigh, turning her gaze out the window at the wispy clouds that dotted the starry sky. Her eyes slowly drooped closed, deciding it best to get as much rest as she could before her arrival. Lord knows she'd need it.

* * *

 _Reina paced back and forth, holding the communicator in a tight grip as she moved about and awaited an answer. She continued on and on with this until a voice came through to which she eagerly responded to the, "Hello," and the sight of a familiar face on its small screen._

 _"Winston!"_

 _"Reina? Is that you?"_

 _She actually almost laughed. Almost. Running a tired hand through her hair, she ceased her pacing to give a small, short lived grin as she spoke, "Couldn't be anyone else. Arguably, it could be anyone after that signal was sent out."_

 _"A relief that you got that. We'll need all the help we can get and we could always use another scientist." Winston's sharp-toothed grin was something much more sincere and happy compared to hers, but it was pleasant to see him again._

 _"I'm sorry, but you have me mistaken," his face fell a little when she continued, "I never said I was answering the call immediately. You do realize the time differences, right? I'm going to need some questions answered before my flight leaves tomorrow."_

 _"Anything." She didn't allowed herself to look surprised at his answer: it hadn't even taken him a second._

 _"What were you thinking? The second you sent out that recall, you cemented yourself as a criminal and the same goes for anyone who answers. The Petras Act clearly states–"_

 _"Now you sound like Athena." Winston's smile returned alongside a warm chuckle. Reina gladly returned that smile with a shake of her head._

 _"You've still got it running?"_

 _"Of course. Now, as for your question, I was thinking about us: Overwatch. You've seen the news recently? We're needed right now."_

 _"Funny, I remember the UN saying that about six years ago around the same time they signed us away."_

 _"Reina, please." She silenced herself long enough to allow him to finish the answer she'd asked for, "Look, I know how you must feel about this, but the world really does need us. There's unrest, crime has gotten worse in several countries, threats have been made to cities, and more which regular enforcements haven't been able to even stop slightly. We're the only ones left who can do something, that need to do something."_

 _"Look, I want to save the world too. The difference is that I'm trying to follow the law and help like everyone else without our abilities."_

 _"The international community has been reluctant to step into the second omnic crisis in Russia. You know about the unrest in King's Row and Australia right now. I know what's been going on in Colombia, too. Look, my point is that we're the ones who can help. That's why you joined. You wanted to save the world, do what others couldn't or wouldn't do."_

 _"I hung up that cape years ago. There's hardly much I can do, let alone whoever's still alive in-"_

 _"They tried to find us." Reina paused at this interruption and Winston saw this as leeway to continue, "The Watchpoint was attacked and Reaper attempted to find the locations of Overwatch members. Nearly killed me in the process. I know that you might not want to jump in, I know it's dangerous, and I know fully well that this might not even work, but I'm willing to try. They tore our family apart once and it was threatened again just when we had the chance to make things right, not just with ourselves but the world."_

 _A long silence passed between them and Reina's expression was unreadable behind locks of dark brown that hid her face. Even within the worry, there was a glimmer of hope that was present in Winston's eyes as he waited for her to say something, anything. Finally, after felt like an eternity, she looked up with a curt laugh and soft look to her face that was brightened just barely by a faint smile._

 _"…always seeing things as they could be, huh?" Winston both sighed and laughed with relief._

* * *

There it was. It definitely wouldn't be easy to get it the watchpoint (was it ever?), but she was sure there was some accessible, safe way if Winston planned on gathering several agents back into one place. She had already departed from the plane and was headed on a path towards baggage claim before she could try and think of how long it was until a departure to Colombia left the airport. Reina's plans were cut short when she heard someone call her over, eyes going wide with surprise as she glanced around. Who could honestly be calling for her? Well, besides Winston, but a gorilla dressed in space attire would stand out like Waldo on a black and white background.

"Reina! Reina, over here, love!" There's no way, she thought. Oh, she was wrong and knew it fully well when an energetic woman pounced on her and nearly sent her sprawling to the floor.

"Lena? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought you'd known that answer already!"

"If I knew, I wouldn't have asked."

"Same as you!" Reina paused for a moment, looking over at Tracer who stood there with her wide smile and huge shirt that hid her chronal accelerator, and shook her head with a soft chuckle. Tracer seemed just a bit confused and asked what was so funny as Reina began walking off to grab her luggage with the younger woman in tow.

"I meant what are you doing at the airport. It's dangerous."

"Oh, I can handle myself perfectly well! No need to worry 'bout that all to much."

"Lena, I that's not what I meant." Reina sighed, glancing down at Tracer with a stern look before lowering her voice, "I'm not going to lie and say I didn't hear about that little issue at a museum. You're risking enough coming here at all, much less to pick me up at the airport."

"What happened to Feral? That woman didn't worry as much as this one." Tracer joked and elbowed Reina's side as she giggled, the Latina woman rolling her eyes with a hint of fondness in them.

"Don't use that name. It doesn't work anymore. I'm not Feral," the Brit's eyes went big at this and seemed exaggeratedly sad at this before Reina continued, "…that name would make me a real criminal. I can't be very helpful with a name as obvious and would draw too much attention. At the moment, it's simply Ms. Sandoval and, as far as you know, I'm on a business trip."

A wide grin spread across pale, freckled cheeks along with a playful salute and Tracer all but shouting, "Yes, ma'am!" With that, she hurried after Reina who smiled slightly to herself as they continued forward.

After all the hassle of leaving the airport and grabbing Reina's bags, they were on their way towards the Watchpoint. It was a long journey to get to the Watchpoint situated at the Rock of Gibraltar, right within the stone and overlooking the Mediterranean Sea, due to distance and needing to just needing a more hidden way of entering the base. The drive there wasn't as bad as she might've assumed though, since Tracer was just as talkative as ever and still as bubbly as she remembered. Reina sort of just listened quietly with a few nods added here and there while they drove, only really speaking when it got darker outside and was late in the evening. Their vehicle was abandoned to walk the remainder of the way to the Watchpoint with only necessities that she'd brought along. The darkness outside made it a bit more difficult, but Reina trusted Tracer's memory of the path and, soon enough (as loosely as the word soon can be used in that context), they stood outside a tall and torn up fence.

The once proud and gleaming Watchpoint didn't look like it was welcoming anyone anytime soon with how utterly deserted and trashed it looked on the outside. Still, that didn't make her think it was empty.

"This way, love." Tracer whispered, gesturing to one of the holes in the fence as she hurried inside. Reina carefully followed and looked around for any signs of life, be it someone who could call them out as Overwatch agents or a welcoming face. Even when she entered the building, it was dimly lit but definitely more welcoming than the outside of the building while still seeming empty.

"Welcome, Tracer and Feral." A woman's voice, monotone and robotic, spoke up in a tone loud enough for them to hear but quiet enough for it not to be so prevalent.

"Hiya Winston! I brought her back." Tracer waved excitedly as she spoke in that happy, accented voice when the gorilla came into sight. A happy, sharp-toothed grin spread across his face as he came down to greet them properly.

"It's good to see you again. How was the flight?" Winston asked, shaking Reina's hand.

"Long, for one. Not to mention the change in timezones is never fun, but I'm sure I'll get used to it again. Trouble with bringing the essentials along too." Reina looked serious as she listed off the negatives while rummaging around in her suitcase until she brought out a dark grey rectangle, "Could've been worse, all things considered. At least I was able to bring what I needed."

"You still have her?" Reina rolled her eyes playfully while Tracer and Winston laughed.

"Beta: *activo." As the command left her and she set the rectangle on the ground, a blue light slowly turned on through crevices in it as it began to shift and shape mechanically until Beta stood and looked around at its surroundings.

"This was the second most difficult thing to bring with me, but I'm lucky enough to have connections and a job that requires me to bring things like this along."

"At least you're here at all and were able to get everything you needed." Winston replied.

"Speaking of which, who else is here? I'm not surprised that Lena was one of the first, but did anyone else answer the recall before I did?"

"Of course. I'm sure they'll be happy to see someone else back." Winston grinned again and gestured over his shoulder before walking off, Tracer zipping forward giddily while Reina followed closely behind the scientist. She raised a brow when Beta picked up the pace, metal "paws" clicking loudly against the floor as it tried to keep up with Tracer while still trying to stay as close as it could to Reina. She allowed herself to gaze around at familiar surroundings, keeping her expression neutral though it sparked fond memories from when the base was still in operation. Seeing it again was nice, yes, but Reina reminded herself that there wasn't much fondness to look at now. Criminals by law is what they were. Even if she said no, she'd know what was going in and had technically answered the recall that was sent out. No going back.

Entering the sleeping quarters, they were immediately met by several pairs of eyes looking up at the three of them. Reina's own hazel eyes widened and her posture was straightened upon seeing the others within the room and hearing greetings of all sorts. Her mind slowly registered each face with its name as she stood like a statue in the doorway while Winston and Tracer walked ahead to them.

 _Reinhardt Wilhelm… Dr. Angela Zielger… Torbjörn Lindholm… Mei-Ling Zhou…_ all of them and, from the sounds of their conversation, more that weren't present in the room.

"I knew I took awhile to fly over, but I didn't expect anyone else to arrive so quickly." Reina said, more so to herself as opposed to anyone else.

"Reina? It's been so long, it's nice to see you again. How have you been?" Mercy spoke up with a smile from where she sat beside Reinhardt whose torso was bandaged quite a bit.

"Welcome Reina! It is a pleasure to see another return to help!" Reinhardt gave a hardy laugh as he spoke, standing up and hugging her. She'd been trying to decide how to answer Mercy when he'd stood up and was now trying to squirm away from his tight grip. Sure, it was warm and actually kinda comfortable, but the woman really wanted some space for a minute.

"I've been great. Thank you for asking, Dr. Ziegler."

"Angela." Mercy replied, shaking her head slightly with a light chuckle that brought a faint flash of pink onto Reina's cheeks as Reinhardt set her down once more.

"Angela. *Lo sien- I mean, I apologize." The Latina cleared her throughout before looking around again, letting a small half smile appear as she gave greetings to the others within the room before turning to Winston and asking, "So, who else got an invitation? And answered, I mean."

"Genji and his companion, Zenyatta, and McCree." Mei answered softly. Reina raised her brows at two of the names mentioned and took a moment to gather her thoughts.

"New recruit, I'm guessing? This Zenyatta? It'll make hiding more difficult, but you could use the numbers by the looks of it." Reina muttered and earned a simple nod from Mei before she continued with a sigh, lips pursed as she did, "As for McCree-"

"You called?" The cowboy's voice came from the doorway with a deep chuckle, the spurs from his boots announcing himself fully as he walked over to them. He received several hellos and he tipped his hat when Reina turned around. However, the sigh that left her lips wasn't something he'd been expecting.

"Everyone else…save for Winston and Lena with that museum incident…had kept quiet about their whereabouts. I understand you held up a train in Houston?" She didn't hesitate to speak up against his actions.

"If that's the story ya' wanna believe." He replied in that southern drawl that had once amused her at one time. Now, she felt a twinge of annoyance and directed it towards his recent newsworthy antics.

"Reina." Winston's voice made her turn away from McCree. "He stopped a group of Talon mercenaries from robbing that train."

"What?" She decided to ignore the slightly smug look on his face, turning instead to look at the gorilla with surprise.

"They wanted something from that train and, as far as we know, they didn't get it. McCree stopped them and found out a little bit on how they work from that confrontation."

"Huh…well, perfect timing to call everyone here then. So, what was it you found out? What do we have so far?"

"We're going to discuss it once everyone's here, possibly tomorrow morning. Besides, people who've come in today like you are gonna need to rest." Reina went quiet for a minute, looking as though she wanted to press for more information, but ultimately nodded her head.

"Probably for the best anyway. I expect not one detail to be left out." With that, she grabbed her bag and made her way to the farthest bed with Beta in tow.

"Same as I remember… just a little sterner." McCree chuckled, earning a look from her as he laughed again.

"Everyone has to grow up eventually." She replied with a shrug, glancing at him for the corner of her eyes, "I was trying to be a hero in a way that didn't draw attention to myself. Just be a regular person for awhile."

He nodded and leaned against the way near her, watching as she went through her bag with Beta staring alongside him. He seemed to be thinking of something to think for a moment while the woman called the machine over and starting checking up on it. "How's that inventing of yours coming along?"

Reina went quiet before saying, allowing a flicker of a grin to appear, "Better than I used to be. Don't make anything like my gauntlets anymore, but at least I still get paid for defensive stuff."

"Still fought before coming here?"

"No." She stopped working on Beta and looked down at the floor. There was a much more hard edge to her voice. "Hard to imagine many of us still did, but I suppose we can't all hide as easily. Especially now."

Their conversation just about stopped right there with Reina keeping a bit more quiet and to herself while the others happily caught up with one another. She spoke up whenever someone else decided to include her, putting on a polite smile or saying a handful of words in response, all until everyone decided to turn in for the night. Beta's eyes glowed softly in the dark from the ground beside her and watched the door while the heroes rested. It perked up its head when it heard Reina mumbling to herself, just barely managing to drift off with the unfamiliar environment and her mind racing with a million thoughts at once. Most of her words were questions, be it her wondering what she was doing there or what they could do and so on and so forth.

Beta didn't move another inch from where it laid until the sun rose the next morning.

* * *

*active

*I'm sorry


End file.
